


To The One I Love (I Just Want to Say Hi)

by inpiniteu



Series: Let It Be What It'll Be [1]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Crush, F/F, Female!Minhyun, Female!Onghwang, Female!Seongwoo, Genderbending, M/M, Mentioned female!Bugipaca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpiniteu/pseuds/inpiniteu
Summary: Sunday night shifts at the library are the most boring, uneventful shifts ever. Hwang Minhyun can attest of that.But that changes on a random Sunday night when Ong Seongwoo randomly shows up.After all, Seongwoo isn't just anyone. She's your favorite library assistant'scrush.





	To The One I Love (I Just Want to Say Hi)

**Author's Note:**

> To J., who loves female!onghwang and is my uwu magnet. I wanted to write something that made you happy and I hope I succeeded! Thank you for everything, love you.
> 
> Title comes from Air's _Cherry Blossom Girl._

Ong Seongwoo steps into the library and Hwang Minhyun has to blink a few times—three exactly—to make sure that she isn’t actually dreaming.

If there’s someone that Minhyun never expected to step into the library on a Sunday night, it’s definitely Ong Seongwoo. 

Not that Seongwoo isn’t a diligent student or something along those lines. On the contrary, the girl who is busy handing Minhyun her student ID is actually quite reliable and dedicated, and Minhyun clearly remembers how witty and thoughtful her input was when they had to work together on a Marketing Strategy assignment months ago.

It’s just that Ong Seongwoo isn’t just a random student no one knows or cares about. Seongwoo is popular, known by everyone on campus for her main roles in the university’s plays, for being friendly and involved into lots of clubs and school events. The rumor of her being the girlfriend of their university’s golden boy, Kang Daniel, doesn’t help. Minhyun doesn’t care for rumors, but sadly, that’s not the case for a majority of the students and faculty. 

That’s not everything, though. Ong Seongwoo is blessed with good looks, ones that labelled her as one of the prettiest of their school and got her a fanclub established. The rumors say that a quarter of the school is somehow involved in _The Sealies_ and Minhyun wouldn’t be surprised if this was the truth.

Seongwoo is gorgeous, is fully aware of that and has got many boys and girls alike crushing on her. 

Minhyun is one of them. Definitely and irrevocably one of them.

She’s been crushing on Seongwoo since they shared an Advertising class two years ago. Her puppy crush is a source of constant teasing from her two closest friends, Jonghyun and Minki, who are both happily dating their significant others but are totally useless when it comes to feelings and helping her deal with hers. 

Indeed, it’s a miracle Jonghyun even got a girlfriend when all she does is play games on her computer and read mangas in her room. It’s even weirder that Youngmin, Jonghyun’s girlfriend, happens to be her total opposite and is a sporty girl who love to spend her time outdoors and playing basketball. As for Minki, well, it’s _Minki_. God bless Dongho for being able to handle his boyfriend while keeping his sanity intact. 

Minhyun greets Seongwoo with a small wave and is grateful for the other girl who already has her student ID out and is sliding it over the counter. Minhyun takes it, hoping to look quite focused and too busy to talk as she’s entering all the right information into the library’s old computer. She isn’t ready for a conversation with Seongwoo yet, not without proper preparation and time to put herself together. 

It seems to be working as Seongwoo doesn’t try to talk to her, instead humming a pop song Minhyun’s immediately recognizes as Kim Sunggyu’s latest hit under her breath. Minhyun wonders if Seongwoo can get any more perfect because most people she knows don’t listen to indie music, Minki even poking fun of her love for boring, snooze inducing music.

“Here you go, Seongwoo,” Minhyun just says as she hands her her student ID back with a small smile. Minhyun watches as Seongwoo simply puts it back in the pocket of her leather jacket and she takes in the way her crush is dressed—all leather, white shirt and skinny ripped jeans that mold to her legs like a second skin. Ong Seongwoo isn’t planning on letting her live, is she? 

Minhyun shakes her head to clear her thoughts and in the nicest tone she can muster, says, “Come find me if you need anything, okay? I’ll be happy to help.” Ha Sungwoon, the oldest assistant in the library and the one who taught her the ropes when she started working here last year, would be impressed at her perfect _customer voice_ as he liked to call it.

Seongwoo just winks at her and she puts a hand in her hair, tussling it with a smooth move that leaves Minhyun dazzled. The day Ong Seongwoo decided to get that sleek, sexy long bob cut should forever be celebrated in her opinion. “Duly noted. I’ll come to you, _Minhyunnie_ ,” Seongwoo says, taking a long look at Minhyun before walking over to a free table and dumping her bag on it, making Minhyun wince at the loud noise.

Luckily for her, the library is pretty empty and no one is judging her for not scolding Seongwoo. How could she when she’s not even able to look at the girl in the eye for more than two seconds?

A quick look at the huge clock above the main door shows her that there’s still two hours left before her shift ends and god, it’s going to be a long night. 

A very, very, very long night. 

 

-

 

Ong Seongwoo thinks she’s probably the most pathetic, desperate girl on campus. 

Well, actually, it’s not her fault she’s pathetic and that she missed the library assistant’s face so much she _had to_ to come to the library at freaking 9pm to see her. It definitely isn’t her fault at all. 

It’s Hwang Minhyun’s fault. Minhyun, who is beautiful yet has the weirdest quirks and is haunting Seongwoo’s thoughts day and night. 

Seongwoo doesn’t exactly remember when when she started being a tongue-tied disaster everytime she came across Minhyun. She figures it probably started when she heard Minhyun laugh with one of her friends while walking past her in the hallways of the Business building. That laugh had made her stare in disbelief at the quickly retreating back but Seongwoo hadn’t been able to forget it, and moreover, hadn’t been able to forget the beautiful face it belonged to.

Working together on their Marketing Strategy assignment had been pure torture and the self-control she had to use on herself to not reach over and tuck a hair behind Minhyun’s ear or hold her hand every two seconds had left her exhausted and whining to Daniel and Chungha.

“As if it’s that easy to ask her out, dimwit,” Seongwoo mutters under his breath as she reads over Daniel’s text. Her best friend has been trying for months to give her tips about asking Minhyun out but nothing has worked out so far. 

More like she had tried nothing so far, but technicalities. Talking to Hwang Minhyun when she’s looking at you with those soft, soft, _soft_ eyes and that shy grin she always seems to sport is impossible for Ong Seongwoo. Truly and utterly impossible, and trust her, Seongwoo has tried. Daniel is still making fun of her for it. 

Seongwoo is still grateful for her overgrown puppy of a best friend, though, as Daniel is nothing but supportive of her crush and a great listener. 

He’s also the biggest Minwoo ( _“Why is Minhyun first?” “Well, you’re totally whipped for her”_ ) shipper, and judging on the endless texts he’s sending her, completely tired of her not making a move. Perhaps, Daniel is right. It’s about time to do something, time to at least _try_. One of his silly ideas is bound to work out, anyway.

Seongwoo has nothing to lose at this point, and this can’t get any more ridiculous. She came to the library just because she missed Minhyun’s face for fuck’s sake so what’s the worst that could happen next? With all these thoughts in mind, she gets up, hitches her backpack over her shoulder and head towards Minhyun.

“Minhyun-ah,” she starts, her words faltering as Minhyun looks up at her with those damned eyes. Those eyes should be illegal, she thinks, before gathering her thoughts and flashing Minhyun what she hopes is a confident smile. “I’m going to go to the mart to grab some snacks,” Seongwoo continues, only a bit hesitant, “Do you want me to grab something for you?”

The words are out of her mouth before she can truly think them over. Fuck, that’s probably not what Daniel meant when he told her to go ask Minhyun if she was hungry and act on it. She can already picture him facepalming and muttering over his breath how acting on it meant proposing to go eat together, not to be her personal shopper and get her fucking food at the nearest GS25. 

Well, at least, she tried. Just fucking sue her for not being the smooth, suave girl her reputation portrays her as.

“Eh?” Minhyun blinks, her head tilted to the side in confusion and Seongwoo swears she’s never seen someone so adorable. “Yes, I’m hungry,” she trails off and Seongwoo feels like pumping her fist in the air because that’s progress, right? If Minhyun is hungry, she can just get her something and they can eat toge—

“—But there’s a problem,” Minhyun continues and Seongwoo deflates and sighs loudly, not noticing the concerned look Minhyun is giving her. “You can’t eat in here, Seongwoo.”

“Oh,” she exclaims. “Oh. That’s too bad. I guess I should go, then.” 

“No!” Minhyun says loudly, her cheeks turning the loveliest red shade Seongwoo has ever seen. 

Seongwoo raises an eyebrow at that, throwing an interrogative look at Minhyun who is clearly avoiding her eyes. “Ah, maybe, we could get food together later?” Minhyun whispers. It’s so low that Seongwoo isn’t sure she heard right. 

Almost as if Minhyun read her mind, she adds in a firmer voice, “Like after my shift? If you want to?” 

So, no, Seongwoo isn’t imagining it. Hwang Minhyun really asked her to grab food together and for a second, she wonders if there’s a possibility Minhyun could be interested in her, too. _Probably not_ , she figures, dismissing the thought as fast as it came in mind. 

Minhyun’s attitude must just be because she’s embarrassed by her outburst. Her cheeks are still flushed so prettily, after all. It’s also a well-known fact among their grade that Minhyun is a homebody who only feels comfortable around her friends. This whole thing—whatever it is—must have taken its toll on her. 

It doesn’t stop her from freaking out, though and she gulps a few times before giving an answer. “I would love to, Minhyunnie,” she ends up saying and she puts her shaking hands behind her back, hoping that Minhyun hasn’t noticed them. 

Holy fuck, is what’s going on even real? It feels like a dream and Seongwoo can’t believe what’s happening. Perhaps coming here was the best idea she ever had, after all. “Is this a date?” She asks, trying to keep her tone light-hearted so she won’t look like a complete idiot if Minhyun were to turn her down. It is worth a shot, though and as one of her main source in inspiration in life says; sometimes, you gotta be bold.

Minhyun’s cheeks flush even redder—is that even possible? Seongwoo wonders—but she nods, slowly raising her eyes up to meet Seongwoo’s twinkling ones. “If you want it to be… I guess so, yes.”

“Well, then.” Seongwoo flashes her what could be described as an almost feral grin. “Hwang Minhyun, it’s a _date_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was a really fun thing to write and I hope you had fun reading this, too! I'm considering writing more for this verse as I would like to delve into deeper issues about their relationship and them coming to terms with their sexuality when their "puppy" crushes turns into well, something more real. Let's wait and see~
> 
> Thank you for reading this! ♡ Feel free to drop me asks on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/bugipaca) if you want to! Don't be shy and follow Seongwoo's fabulous motto ♡
> 
> (Also, I got informed that there's a Produce 101 ficathon going on [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ProdFics_2018/profile). It is for all seasons of the show and well, go go go leave some prompts, you never know what could happen!)


End file.
